Caught in the Wave of Power
by FireEnchantress
Summary: 11 year old Tom Riddle is stepping into Hogwarts for the first time, bringing in his own idea of the next seven years. Oneshot.


**Caught in the Wave of Power **

His dark eyes sought the large structure; shining in its own brilliance from across the lake. He didn't want to blink for if he did he thought that it would disappear and he would realize that it was nothing more than a dream. He'd be back at his orphanage wallowing in his own misery, surrounded by those below him.

Large lit torches flared in the distance; laying out the many pathways he would soon walk across. His eyes never left the site as he absentmindedly stepped into a small wooden boat. A few other little children followed him into his boat but he paid them no mind.

"Are you excited?" A gangly girl beside him asked, he turned to her surprised that she had asked him a question. Most children stayed away from him.

Tom cocked his head and nodded, "For the first time I feel like this is where I should be," He answered politely, adding some emotion into his words for effect. Of course that was exactly how he felt however he had no mind to let the girl know what exactly was going on in the confines of his mind.

The girl let a smile flit across her face. Tom suppressed a smirk; people were so naïve; they would believe anything. He had no intent on scaring his future classmates away, or giving his teachers any reason to mistrust him. He looked upon the majestic castle once again; he would learn all he could about himself and what magic he could do. The boundaries he could push against and break; he would create new magic, he would bring about a change in the world.

**_Power. _**

The boat shook as it hit the edge of the lake; Tom gripped onto the edge of the wooden boat to prevent himself from falling off. All thoughts of revolution were shaken from his mind as he peered upon the castle; the turrets spiraling into the sky, doors a rich shade of mahogany, the stone old and wizened yet appearing to carry the mysteries of time iteself. Windows were stain glassed and shining as the suns dying rays reflected off them.

"Come on," The stooped middle aged man who escorted the students patted Tom on the back, "Don't want to get lost."

Tom looked up at the man; his eyes scrutinizing, "Of course sir," The edges of Tom's mouth twitched as he hurried to catch up with the rest of the future students.

**_Manipulation._**

The throng of students stopped in front of another large door; smaller than the one they had passed but majestic none-the-less. Once they went inside the castle and up a few flights of stairs Tom spotted the man that had come to retrieve him from the orphanage.

"Welcome," The man said grandly to the bunch of nervous students, "To Hogwarts." His arms were spread welcomingly.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore," He said, his arms dropping to his sides, "In a few moments you will pass through these doors," He gestured to the doors behind him, "And will be sorted into your house." He panned the crowd, watching the awed expressions of the children, "Your house will be much like your family; I suppose you'll be well acquainted to argue within the next few weeks." A few children laughed, most nervously.

**_Hidden. _**

Tom examined the Professor as he was talking, "There are four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. To retain a degree of rules within the school," his eyes twinkled, "Rule breaking will lose your house points and exhibiting outstanding behavior will win your house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup."

Tom's eyes shone; he could win that, definitely.

Professor Dumbledore paused for a moment and then looked to the doors behind him, "I think it is time." He waved his arms and the doors opened, "Come on now," he urged the students behind him as he walked through.

Tom followed him; his eyes burning almost feverishly. He had waited for months for this moment. The hall had four tables with students already sitting at them; at the front there was another table; probably for the Professors. As Tom walked through the middle of the hall he couldn't help up look at the bronze braziers surrounding the hall. His neck craned high to see the enchanted ceiling with a million stars looking down upon him.

**_Wonder. _**

Finally the children stopped as Professor walked up on the dais to stand beside a stool with a hat on it.

Tom's eyes narrowed; a hat? That was how they were going to put them into different houses.

Suddenly movement caught his eyes, he turned to the front table where an old wizard stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," The man said; his voice magically resounding around the hall, "I am Professor Dippet. Now to our new students, you will be sorted by the Sorting Hat." He gestured to the hat on the stool, "It has sorted students since the beginning of Hogwarts when our four founders created it."

Professor Dippet then sat down quite suddenly. Tom's eyes wandered back to the hat. Its brim ripped open and it started to speak.

_Oh students here at Hogwarts  
>Don't be shocked by what you see<br>Ancient magic and wizened lore  
>Is what created me<em>

_The four founders soon decided  
>When they were dead and gone<br>They'd need something to sort their students  
>That is where ingenuity shone <em>

_That is how I came to be  
>To look into your head<br>And tell you where your place is  
>To reduce your fear and dread<em>

_You may be in Gryffindor  
>Where courage is a virtue<br>Chivalry and a noble heart  
>And where your own won't hurt you<em>

_Or you may belong in Ravenclaw  
>Where intelligence is craved<br>To expand ones on knowledge  
>Is what of they are made <em>

_You may be in Hufflepuff  
>Where the kind and gentle are<br>Their loyalty is what  
>Lets them get so far<em>

_Or you could belong in Slytherin  
>Where ambition's highly valued<br>Cunning and dignified pride  
>Is how you will be viewed<em>

_These houses four are split right now  
>Because ages ago<br>Our four founders thought that best  
>To let the magic flow<em>

_Yet Hogwarts remains strong  
>Because under this sky<br>We remain together  
>And never will we die<em>

_Don't be afraid, just put me on  
>And listen to what I say<br>Echoing inside your head  
>To help the rest of your days <em>

Tom was slightly unnerved by the singing hat, glad that he wouldn't be the first to be Sorted, yet the hat gave off a certain alluring appeal. It itself had told him what a magical artifact it was, how it had been created by the Hogwarts founders themselves. If such powerful witches and wizards had created this object then surely it would be just as powerful. Tom turned back to the front once Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Mila Arma," Professor Dumbledore called from a list that had magically appeared in his hands.

Tom barely blinked as he watched the tall gangly girl that had talked to him before hesitantly walk up to the dais and sit down on the worn stool. As Professor Dumbledore set the hat on her head she flinched.

**_So weak. _**

The hat sat on her head for a few moments and then suddenly the hat opened at the brim once again and yelled out, "Slytherin!"

The girl widened her eyes and had to be gently pushed off the stool by Professor Dumbledore. She stumbled to the Slytherin table where they welcomed her with smiles and grins.

Over and over Tom watched students being sorted into the four different houses. So far the largest amount of students had ended up in Ravenclaw; the least in Slytherin.

"Tom Riddle," Professor called.

Tom took a breath and went to sit on the stool. He let Professor put the hat on his head and waited until he heard a voice resonating in his mind. It was coarse but warm at the same time.

_"Ah Tom Riddle, I can tell you have a conniving mind; it can be used for great things. You have a great future ahead of you; if you choose it."_

Tom gulped as he closed his eyes.

_"I think I know what will do,"_ The hat mused. Tom could feel the brim opening it up.

"Slytherin!"

Tom opened his eyes to the Slytherin table clapping and cheering for him.

They'll all cheer like this for every deed I do, he thought, a smile gracing his face.

**_Ambition. _**

He hopped off the stool with a nod in Professor Dumbledore's direction. He walked to Slytherin table; confidence apparent in his stride.

Once he reached the table he gracefully sat down, "Hello," He said without hesitation.

He was met with greetings and handshakes, him pleasantly responding to all of them. They were already looking at him with wonder.

**_Persuasion. _**

This was just the beginning.


End file.
